


Native Zoology

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pie, Prompt Fic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief stop in Beacon Hills reminds Sam that Earth isn't quite the ordinary planet she believes it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Native Zoology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



"Looks like there's a storm brewing up out there," the man behind the counter said, peering over Sam's shoulder and out the large windows that opened up on the main street of the town. "Rain and lightning and the whole shebang, always does when it creeps up this quickly."

Sam twisted around and followed his gaze out to where clouds had started to roll across the sky just in the time she had stopped for a late lunch. A very late lunch, it seemed, since she was almost the only patron of the diner at the moment. "I was planning on going another few hours today, but if you think the storm is going to be bad, maybe I should stay in town until it blows over," she said turning back to her slice of apple pie and her coffee. The pie was excellent, the coffee only so-so, but definitely not the worst she'd had on her trip.

"That your cruiser out there?" the man asked, nodding to where Sam's motorcycle was parked in front of the diner.

She raised her eyebrows and gestured to where she'd set her helmet in the seat next to her. Taking an extended road trip up the west coast by motorcycle was probably not what most people did when they were finally forced to take some of their downtime that had been accumulating over the past ten years, but it was relaxing. After years of going through the Stargate she wasn't used to sitting still for more than a few days. And, after everything, it was nice to really see some of the planet she'd helped save. It was refreshing to meet people in the towns she stopped in and to realize that they had no idea what was out there - it made her feel like the Stargate Program had accomplished far more than they'd set out to do.

"Well, that's a mighty fine ride, but you're not going to want to be out on the streets in the storm and you won't make New Haven before it hits, even if you left ten minutes ago," the man continued. "Now, I can box you up another slice of that pie and give you directions to a motel that's a little bit off the main drag. It's a nice place, out of the way, and if you tell them Hank sent you, they'll give you a good deal too."

"Better make that two slices then," Sam said with a smile. She had spent nights trapped by a storm in way worse places than a town motel - no matter how gritty it was - and this was why she'd come on this trip anyway. It wouldn't be an adventure if plans didn't get changed unexpectedly.

Twenty minutes later she pulled into a covered parking space next to the Beacon Hills West Woods Motel and had a brief moment to breathe in the scent of the woods before raindrops started pattering down. The motel itself was broken up into smaller buildings, more like cabins than a traditional motel, but the front building was brightly lit with a neon sign showing that they had vacancies and color tv. "Wow, color tv," Sam said to herself as she shook her hair out from where it had been plastered to her head under her helmet. "What will they think of next? A hot shower? More than thirteen channels?"

After a quick conversation with the married couple who owned the motel she had a room for a reasonable price. She took her bag and her to-go box of pies to the building on the far right, the rain still falling slowly and rustling the leaves of the trees that surrounded the motel, and she listened to the quiet and breathed out. This was good. She'd fought the enforced leave with everything she had, but this was actually good.

The room itself was fairly rustic but Sam settled in. She climbed on the bed and let the tv stay on whatever channel she hit first that wasn't commercials or infomercials. Teal'c had always found the infomercials fascinating and he and Daniel would get into long conversations about television and culture before Jack insisted they turn it over to something they could actually watch. And, later on, Vala would inevitably 'borrow' Daniel's credit card while Cam would watch over the team with a quiet, yet pleased smile, and then it was Daniel and Teal'c who would insist they watch something with plot. She finished most one of the pieces of pie she had taken with her and rolled her eyes at whatever soap opera she had landed on. With the way she was reminiscing it felt like it was time to round everyone up for a day or two - and this time without the stakeouts that generally ended in shootouts.

A howl cut through the quiet a few minutes after Sam had turned off the tv and she looked at the window that faced the woods. She was about to dismiss it when a second howl followed. "There haven't been wolves spotted in this part of California for at least forty years," she said, mostly to herself, watching as the lightning flickered somewhere above the trees followed distantly by a crack of thunder. Followed by yet another howl.

Sam retrieved her service weapon from her bag - she didn't travel unarmed almost anywhere - and then opened the door that led outside. She'd lost count of the number of animals they'd seen off-world, creatures that looked like Earth animals, creatures that could be visibly traced to similar genetic roots, and creatures that barely qualified as creatures. Daniel had sketches of many of them and Sam had taken to bringing disposable cameras in her tac-vest because some things they saw no one would believe otherwise. "Just a wolf pack traveling through. Nothing to see here," she said to herself as she turned on her small flashlight and stepped further outside. "Even though it's early March and most animals wouldn't be migrating yet."

She wandered a little ways into the woods, not far enough that she lost sight of the motel, and was about to shake her head at herself for going and getting rained on for no reason when she heard something rustle to the west. And then a decidedly human shout; young and female. Sam readjusted her grip on her gun and went in that direction, turning off her flashlight and stepping carefully through the unfamiliar woods.

There was another howl, this one ear-shatteringly close, and Sam came to a stop just in time to catch a glimpse of glowing eyes. Her heart thundered for a brief moment, thunder covering the gasp she couldn't quite stop, and she wondered how Goa'uld had wound up on Earth without anyone knowing. Lightning arced across the sky and Sam stared at the teenagers who were gathered in the woods. They were divided into two groups of three, and judging from the crossbow in one girl's hands the meeting wasn't going well.

"Leave us alone!" one of the boys shouted, his eyes flashing amber for a long moment.

"Derek wants to see you," the girl on the other side of the divide said, shaking her blonde curls over the shoulders of her leather jacket. "Not them, just you."

"Why don't you go on back to Derek and tell him we're doing just fine, thank you very much," one of the boys said, running a hand over his short hair. "Or, you know, he could thank us for helping him out. Just once!"

The two boys on the opposite side huffed in unison, but before the debate could go any further a howl came from deeper in the woods. The tallest boy tipped his head back and howled in response, and when he looked back down again his eyes were glowing amber as well. "You'll go talk to Derek if you want to stay alive," he said.

Sam watched, partially in horror but mostly in fascination, as the the three teens shifted into claws and fangs and then raced out on all fours, like some type of wolf-human hybrid that hadn't quite come out right.

"That went well," the girl with the crossbow said, just on the right edge of sarcastic.

"Did you expect it to go well?" one of the boys asked.

The other boy, the one with the eyes that had stopped glowing, sighed audibly. "It never goes well when Derek's involved. Come on, we've got to get back and check on Danny."

"You know we have a test in chemistry tomorrow, right?" the first boy asked.

Sam listened until they were out of range and then went back to her motel cabin. She took a few minutes to towel her hair dry and change her shirt, but spent most of that time wishing she'd thought to bring one of the video cameras that recorded in near darkness. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Sam considered it a moment but finally pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed Jack.

"So, werewolves," she said in greeting, reaching for her fork and the last of her slice of pie.

"How did you find out?" Jack asked, not sounding remotely surprised.

"Nothing like seeing it for yourself," Sam said, savoring the last of the filling before she moved onto the crust. "Were you planning on telling me?"

"Not really," Jack said, as maddening as ever. They were both bound by government oaths on a lot of subjects, so Sam understood, but it still rankled a little to learn something like this and have Jack already know.

"Anything else I should know about?" she asked, glancing at the window and half hoping for another peek at the werewolves.

Jack's shrugged - even though Sam couldn't see or hear it, she knew that he was shrugging. "Let's just say that I'd stay away from northwestern county of Washington. Strange things are happening in that neck of the woods."

Sam had been heading north on her journey anyway, surely she would make that section of Washington by the time she was due to be back at the base. "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
